The present invention is generally directed to providing media content and media content listings, and more particularly the present invention is directed to providing media content and media content listings based at least in part on geographic location. Conventional media content listing systems, such as television program guides, deliver listings and content to end users who use stationary equipment. For example, users typically access television program listings on a stationary television that may be connected to a stationary set-top box.
With the increase in popularity of mobile devices, such as smartphones, and the increasing amount of content available for access from such devices comes a need to organize the content bearing in mind the mobile nature of the device on which the content will be accessed. It would therefore be desirable to provide a way to organize and suggest content to the user based on, for example, geographic location.